


The Soon-to-be Sawamura

by cherryslushietooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, I love daikita sm, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc its what they DESERVE, daikita !, takes place after Christmas ig, they're just in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru
Summary: Shinsuke is about to go meet Daichi's family, what he expected was to be intimidated. What he half expected was for the Sawamura family to be so welcoming and what he doesn't expect in the slightest was to fall even more in love with Sawamura Daichi than he already has.Ah well, it should have been something he expected from the Sawamura's, though, given he was going to become one soon.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 28





	The Soon-to-be Sawamura

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of my former genderbend series, but I wrote it all down already and forgot to change it to be set in a gende bent world so I just made it a post Christmas fluff KSDJKJSKJDK I hope you enjoy anyway !!

Daichi’s eyes flutter open from the light of day illuminating from the bedroom windows. It wasn’t sunlight, given how cold and cloudy days were in Sendai, sometimes even snowy. But it was enough to wake him up from the otherwise chilly and cozy slumber.

The first thing he registers is a sleepy and quietly snoring figure cuddled up next to him for warmth. His eyes glimmer and him lips form a sleepy but fond smile at the shorter male huddling the majority of the blanket and was coddled up so close to Daichi that he could easily steal a kiss from the other’s slumber.

He spent the next few minutes basking in the other male’s glory, thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like him. To be able to wake up to that sight every day and have those big beautiful eyes stare at Daichi with the same love in his eyes.

Daichi knew he had to be the one to wake his lover up from the confines of their relaxed embrace, so he allowed a couple minutes or so before coaxing the shorter man awake.

“Shin.” Daichi spoke softly but bringing his face closer to the other’s, gently shaking his forearm, “Shin, wake up.”

Shinsuke stirred in his sleep, and despite technically doing what he was told he snuggled even closer to Daichi for warmth.

Daichi, by instinct, stifled a small chuckle before leaning in to give Shinsuke a quick kiss on the forehead, before resuming his efforts to wake the other man up,

“Shin, wake up.” Daichi whispers just a little louder, “We need to be on the road by 10am, remember?”

“Mm.” Shinsuke’s droopy and sleepy eyes meet Daichi’s own, and a matching smile appears on his lips, “Good morning, love.”

“Good morning.” Daichi returns with a similarly hearty gaze, “We need to get ready soon.”

“I know.” Shinsuke whined, slightly out of character from the usually prompt Shinsuke, which amused the dark haired male even more, “Sleeping in with you sounds much more inviting, though.”

“Well that’s a first.” Daichi quirked an eyebrow, “Usually you’re the “routine” kind of guy. What’s changed?”

Shinsuke shifted, softly planting Daichi’s cheek with gentle and slow kisses, “Maybe I’ve grown to love you more than my routine.” The bicolored haired man then flashed the shiny diamond ring on his finger to present to Daichi, as if he hadn’t been the one to propose to him with said piece of jewelry.

“This just proves that I’d pick you over any routine, no questions asked.”

Daichi couldn’t help but snort, with the addition of his lover’s arms wrapped around him as the shorter male continued to pepper his cheeks with slow kisses, clearly still induced in a rather sleepy trance.

He could stay like this, maybe even kissing his beautiful fiancé back, but they had quite the plan today.

“Well my parents are about to meet my gorgeous future husband today for Christmas. And if I’m late, I’ll look like an irresponsible eldest child.”

“Hmm, you’re right.” Shinsuke says dismissively, but not before giving Daichi a long kiss that the raven head enthusiastically reciprocated. And he does eventually sit up,

“I’ll make some last minute preparations. Would you mind making us some breakfast to go?”

“Of course, Shin. I’ll even make you egg rolls.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

_No you’re the amazing one_ , Daichi thinks, but it’s left unsaid to avoid a potentially infinite argument.

—

The road-trip to Daichi’s childhood home was relatively long for Daichi, and incredibly dreading for Shinsuke.

Along with the desire to stay in the warm untouchable barriers of his boyfriend’s strong but comforting embrace against their soft bed, he was also nervous to meet Daichi’s family for the first time.

It wasn’t that Shinsuke was a relatively irresponsible man, nor was it that Daichi’s parents were unaccepting of their relationship. But he knew Daichi was very close to his own family, there was the fear that they might not like him. Maybe due to his relatively quiet persona, or his awkward tendencies.

They weren’t childhood friends, and the only reason why Daichi’s family hasn’t met Shinsuke before this was because despite how close they were, Daichi never really physically came home in years given being busy with work.

Which was why meeting his family like this not only in a committed relationship with Daichi but also the intent of marrying Daichi, it made him even more terrified of the parents’ approval.

Daichi sensed this about one hour into the drive there, and he took Shinsuke’s hand for him to kiss, telling him he didn’t need to worry. He talked about Shinsuke to his parents the first months they started dating. And for some odd reason that did partly succeed in reassuring Shinsuke.

Well, that and the fact that Daichi held his hand during the rest of the trip.

When they finally got out of the car, Daichi only let go of their intertwined hands to wipe the sweat off of both hands, before intertwining them again.

“You okay, hon?” Shinsuke felt Daichi’s thumb gently stroking the back of his hand.

He gave his fiancé a warm grin and a firm nod, with that they entered the home.

Shinsuke immediately relaxed to see the sight of the traditional Japanese style family home that was almost reminiscent of his own that he had with his grandmother.

There were family pictures, lots of them just hanging by the hallways of the house. Shinsuke paid special attention to the photos of Daichi with his younger siblings. His heart warmed seeing how strong and impactful Daichi’s presence must have been to those little children.

His quiet observing was cut short when a woman enters from the right side of the hall, “Daichi!! You’re here!!!”

Now Shinsuke knows Daichi only let go of his hand in order to hug his mother, but the absence of his touch still saddened him by instinct.

“I missed you too, mom.” Daichi chuckled, patting his mother’s back through the almost suffocating embrace.

Shinsuke’s heartbeat grew rapidly faster when Mrs. Sawamura let go of her embrace to his son, even faster when the older woman turned to face her,

“You must be the fiancé.” Shin’s eyes widened at how brightly Daichi’s mother was smiling at him, “You’re so handsome, it makes complete sense that Daichi gave his heart to you.”

Before Shinsuke could even process this information with a clearly visibly flushed face, Daichi’s mom pulled him to a hug. Shinsuke chuckled and hugged her back.

_(If only he could see the fond expression his beloved wore staring at the interaction.)_

“Thank you for inviting me into your home, Sawamura-san.” Shinsuke bowed once he pulled away from the embrace, “It is so nice to meet you.”

“Wow, Shinsuke-kun, you’re so polite.” Shinsuke doesn’t know what to make of the rather shocked expression on Mrs. Sawamura’s face.

She turns to her own son, “Sounds like our eldest over here is gonna have a run for his money.” She elbows her son on the chest, the latter simply chuckles,

“You give me too much credit, ma.” Daichi chuckles, and then his gaze goes to that of his fiancé’s, a warm smile forming from his lips as he responds,

“Besides, it’s Shinsuke, he knows I’d give him everything beyond what this world can offer.”

Shinsuke’s heart fluttered drastically at those words, the emotion was so raw and genuine that people who weren’t in the room could probably feel it secondhand too.

“I told you.” Mrs. Sawamura chuckled, “His heart is all yours.”

Shinsuke bit his lip, trying to contain himself from launching at his fiancé and kissing him senseless, especially when he heard a fit of loud footsteps approaching.

“Onii-saaaaaaaaaan!!”

“Niiiii-saaaaaaaaan!!!”

Shinsuke did not expect all the fuss to be from two kids, who looked around 13-14, somewhere in the junior high range. They approached Daichi at a lighting speed, the younger brother shaking Daichi’s right arm while the younger sister shook his shoulder.

They were rambling on and on about things Kita couldn’t hear properly because of how fast they were talking.

Mrs. Sawamura cleared her voice, despite the fact that she knew her younger children would pay no mind to her attempts, “Let’s head to the living room, Shinsuke-kun.”

Shinsuke nodded, following Daichi’s mother to the living room while he could faintly hear his fiancé being interrogated.

“Oooooo, is that your boyfriend, nii-san?”

“That’s my fiancé, there’s a difference. I’m gonna be marrying him.”

“He’s cute.”

“Back off, go find your own boyfriend.”

Shinsuke smiled, the Sawamura household seemed lovely.

-

It turns out Shinsuke didn’t have much to worry about. It was good enough that Daichi had talked about him to his family, it was a whole other thing to have Daichi’s mother say it was much better actually meeting him in person.

_‘Daichi would talk about you for hours, I thought he was giving you too much praise. Now, I realize he didn’t give you enough.’_

Shinsuke and Mrs. Sawamura have been on opposite armchairs by the living room while Daichi was helping his younger siblings make handmade chocolate by the kitchen.Shinsuke thought about helping Daichi out with his siblings, but he was nervous about not being entertaining enough for the younger kids.

Also, surprisingly enough, Shinsuke got along with Daichi’s mother quite smoothly.

_‘Shinsuke-kun, I love my kids, but it’s such a relief that I’m going to have a family member with a gentle soul for once.’_

_‘So not only are you able to successfully wake Daichi up in the morning, but you got him to be the early bird? You’re amazing, Shinsuke-kun.’_

_‘You know, Daichi would be good at waking his siblings up, sure, even better than me. But when it’s him that needs waking up suddenly he’s useless. That boy can be such a hypocrite sometimes.’_

Shinsuke got to know a lot more about Daichi that the latter was probably too embarrassed to tell him, via his mother. He found himself falling more and more in love with the man, and he thought that wouldn’t even be possible anymore. 

_‘Daichi was so terrified of asking you on a date, he really asked his eleven year old sister for advice, as if that would even help. He was in such a state of panic.’_

_‘He was so adamant in telling you he loved you, but he was so frantic about it, you should have seen him, Shinsuke-kun.’_

_‘Shinsuke-kun, did you know that Daichi almost cried when he told me you said yes when he proposed?’_

It was jarring to see from another perspective how Daichi felt about him. It wasn’t that he doubted Daichi genuinely had feelings for him. He was reminded of that everyday. But to hear how much he cared that early on, and realizing Daichi really didn’t want to mess things up between them.

Shinsuke almost teared up, Daichi cared so much about him and it made his heart so happy.

“Moooommmmmmm.”

“Mom, the IDIOT ruined your chocolates.”

“Who are you calling an idiot??”

“Thought you would have just a little more brain capacity than that, IDIOT!!”

“Okay okay, settle down.” Mrs. Sawamura sighed and got up from her seat, accommodating to her two younger children.

Shinsuke doesn’t even notice Daichi coming his way until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and smiles.

“Come with me outside?” Daichi asks, and honestly who is Shinsuke to refuse him?

Shinsuke only nods and takes the hand that was on his shoulder, and they walk to the seats by the backyard with their hands intertwined.

They sat at a comfortable silence for a while, Daichi leaning on Shinsuke’s shoulder. After a while, Shinsuke spoke up rather softly,

“So…I heard you almost cried when I said yes to you.”

Daichi snorted, looking up at Shinsuke from where his head was rested, “Mom told you that?”

“She told me a lot of stuff about you, I suppose she would have continued on if your younger siblings didn’t interrupt.”

Daichi chuckled, looking down again at their tightly intertwined hands. It takes a moment before Daichi is the one to speak up,

“Are you enjoying it here? I hope you aren’t…uncomfortable or anything…”

“Daichi, why would I be uncomfortable?” Shinsuke raised an eyebrow, looking at him genuinely confused, “Your family has been nothing but wonderful to me so far.”

“I know…it’s not like I expected them to misbehave or anything.” Daichi sighed, “I was just…nervous…given we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives together…and…”

Shinsuke was the one who chuckled this time, planting a kiss on Daichi’s forehead,

“Love, you have nothing to worry about. Even if your family was unpleasant, which they are the farthest from being so, it wouldn’t change the fact that I love you. And it doesn’t change the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.”

Daichi sighed again, but it was a shake one this time. He bumps his forehead with Shinsuke’s, bringing their joint hands to his lips and kissing Shinsuke’s hand firmly,

“I love you so much, Shin.” Daichi mumbles softly.

Shinsuke leans over to press his lips softly against his fiancé’s, before leaning against his forehead once again, “I love you too, Daichi.”

“Thank you…for accepting me, and my family.”

“You’re such a sap.” Shinsuke cups Daichi’s face and gives him a proper kiss, which Daichi melts into, “I should be thanking you and your family for accepting me.”

They continue their session of warm and soft kisses, with the faint noise of birds and the ruckus happening inside the house.

Their rings clinked together from their joint hands, the couple pull away briefly to smile, only to keep said smiles leaning in for another kiss.

As they dream of a not so distant future of their life together, as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daikita. I want to extend the amount of Daikita works on this website. I hope I get my drive in the future.


End file.
